narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ōtsutsuki Kata
The Ōtsutsuki Kata is a fighting style used exclusively by Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and those that have mastered the Byakugan. It is a method of being able to manifest one's energies onto the world around them, something that requires rigorous training and adept levels of experience to be able to preform without the need of rituals such as the hand seals. Furthermore, it requires abnormally potent chakra within an individual while also being able to manipulate the energies of the world around them, taking advantage of both, coupled together with the Byakugan's unrivaled perception, which allows the use of the Chakra Fists. Usage General Combat This is a method of fighting through the use of the Chakra Fists technique, which manifests one's energy externally and manipulates its shape into large humanoid hands; with chakra dense and potent enough that even the most skilled of adversaries can not hope to absorb it without succumbing to horrible consequences. Typically, they tighten up into fists which are then launched at the target with the intention of crushing them with brute force. However, they can be used for various other tasks. Just as they can be used as fists for projectile punches, these chakra hands can be utilized in other gestures for other forms of hand techniques. Open palms can be formed to strike a wide area, flattening everything within the scope of the strike. Specific fingers may remain out-stretched in order to preform precise piercing strikes, with the strength of a sharp lance slicing through all obstacles before it. In a similar vein, those pierced by these chakra hands may find themselves rendered paralyzed and immobile due to being vulnerable to the kata user's manipulation, subsequently finding themselves susceptible to complete control over their senses and mental faculties. This is accomplished once pierced by the chakra finger, allowing the chakra in particular to storm into the victim's body. Chakra hands can be used to grab large objects, such as trees and boulders, in order to throw them at intended targets. Furthermore, they can be used in a defensive manner as well. Utilized in various formations, the user can form hand-shaped barriers around their person or even other individuals, composed of several chakra hands gripping one another together. They can also be used as platforms to ascend to higher altitudes. In addition, these hands can manifest from within another objects, once the user transmits their chakra through a medium. Enhanced Jutsu Scope It is possible to enhance the scope and reach of a normal ninjutsu or genjutsu through this style. Trivia * Kata is often classified as a simple pattern of defense and attack. However, it goes so much deeper than that. Many of the martial arts that emphasize mastery of forms do so with the understanding that it is a method of "moving meditation". It is about understanding technique application and transition which can be applied to combat. It is about mastery of breath control, knowing when to breathe in and breathe out with which movements. Instead of the drills and sparring practices conducted in training sessions, the forms are complete methods of practice, for they involve the entire scope of everything a student of the martial arts has learned. It is for this reason that the term "Kata" being used to describe a fighting style is truly fitting.